


Hitman: Lists

by sabershadowkat



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: Agent 47 lived his life via check lists.





	Hitman: Lists

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The check list
> 
> Random fandom, but this is what the prompt decreed.

 

Agent 47 lived his life via check lists. Diana, his handler, sent him one for each assignment (infiltrate the party at the villa, obtain the documents, eliminate the target, exfiltrate without notice).   He chose his concealed items carefully (twin Silverballers, a handful of coins, two mini smoke bombs, lock picks, a small vial of poison). His reconnaissance led to a listed approach to entry (obtain a caterer uniform, pass through the side hedge, pick up a large crate of food from the catering truck, obscure face from the kitchen door camera). He circulated with an hors d'oeuvre tray until security was distracted (drop a smoke bomb in an ashtray, maneuver to the nearest interior door, retreat with the panicking party guests through it).   

From there, it was a matter of both luck and planning. His handler had sent a layout of the villa with the dossier. Plan A: Convince a security team member that assistance was needed, lure him into an empty room, subdue him, take his clothing, secure and hide the unconscious man, and walk more freely to the second floor. Plan B: Slip into the servant's stairwell, reach the second floor, sneak through the hallways until the office and the master suite were located, search them, egress through a window, and rejoin the party below. Plan A would only work if there was a security team member in Agent 47's approximate size. 

Luck favored Agent 47, and lock picks jimmied open the office door. An experienced swift and thorough search - safe first with dossier-gleaned combination choices (birthdays, marriage date, best golf scores), then desk, filing cabinets - yielded the documents. He folded them into the inner pocket of his borrowed suit and went in search of his target. 

The host of the party, a black-market organ dealer, stood on the dais of the main stairwell, addressing his guests with a joking speech about his party being 'on fire'. While remaining aware of security, Agent 47 shadowed the man, listing the various ways to kill him (silenced gunshot to the head from a distance, silenced shots to the chain holding the chandelier overhead aloft, poison in the drink or food) until opportunity presented itself by a low-voiced comment about returning upstairs. Agent 47 utilized the servant's stairwell to reach the master bedroom and obscure himself before the host appeared. It took little time to strangle the man in the doorway between the bedroom and the master bath. It took longer for Agent 47 to position the man on the toilet and lock the bathroom door behind him. 

The bedroom balcony provided an exit, an easy drop to the ground a dozen feet below. He kept close to the villa wall to avoid the corner camera panning again, proceeding as if security always strode through the decorative garden surrounding the home. The catering truck provided further cover, and he departed through the same hedge from which he'd arrived. 

Agent 47 contacted Diana through secure communications when he reached his inn room a few blocks away (infiltration and exfiltration unnoticed, target eliminated, documents obtained). The documents went into the mail, the borrowed security suit into the dumpster, and Agent 47 caught a taxi to the train station, heading for the next assigned destination where a new set of check lists awaited.

  

**End**


End file.
